The Madara Execution Team
by Asylum-Inmate
Summary: After Naruto is informed by the kyuubi That Madara Uchiha is planning on taking over the worl and ending the making of ramen. The...first one being the more important. He must gather a team of crazy son's a bitches to defeat this threat


**Hello I am Asylum Inmate and welcome to The Madara Execution Team**

**This is My first real Fic. So enjoy.**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, DRUGS AND SEX**

'Thought'

"Speech"

'**Large thing thought'**

"**Large thing speech'**

BEGIN

Naruto was excited that he was going to be transfered to a team of his choice with Yamato as his sensei he was currently walking through the village getting hateful glares.

"**I think you should just kill them." Said a voice**

'Kyuubi, what the hell do you think your doing here'

"**You know, chillin, being sealed and listening to your weird ass thoughts" The fox said**

'No I meant you have some grandes bolas* coming here' The blonde countered

"**Shut up blondie, I'm here to tell you some news that you may not like." Kyuubi stated**

'What is it fox?' The blonde asked.

"**The deadliest ninja in the whole world is coming to attack konoha in 2 years."**

'So this village fucking sucks'

"**He's going to take over the world"**

'People will revolt'

"**He's going to stop the production and sale of ramen"**

'WHAT! Where is that bastard. Im going to rip-'

"**Hold up kit, He's to powerful to take on alone. So you'll need a team." The fox replied**

'What type of team do you mean?'

"**Your first teamate is in the local insane asylum."**

'What's his name fox'

"**His name is Don Ricardo Alfonzo Kilencio Ezitore."**

'What?'

"**Everyone calls him Drake."**

'Oh why is he in the asylum'

"**When he was 6 he killed his family using a rusty lead pipe and he thinks the pipe's alive"**

'Oh well I guess I'll go there'

MEANWHILE

Jukio was having a bad day at the Namikaze insane asylum. There was a riot in the lunchroom, one patient broke loose and almost got away and Drake almost killed the nurse who gave him medication. She has been wanting to kill that psycho for 2 months. Just then a blonde boy walked to the desk.

"Excuse me but I would like to visit a patient."

Jukio looked at the blonde, she held no malice towards the boy.

"Who."

"A man named Drake"

"Oh, hes under lockdown right now, please come back in a week."

"I'm under Hiruzen Sarutobi's orders."

"Oh, ok he's over here"

Naruto walked into a room and saw three employees surrounding a man

"Excuse me, he's mine now under Hiruzen Sarutobi's orders."

Drake was a tall boy for his age (about 6'3" and hes 18) he had a white hat and gas mask on that was painted black. He had on the traditional gown on.

"What he can't just leave!" A doctor said

"Yes he can because The Hokage said so"

"Hold up a fuckin minute" Said Drake with a voice that sounds like he put his larynx in a blender

"Yes what is it?" Asked The doctor

"I want to go." He said

"Fine ready the perp walk"

Drake walked down a long hallway where he came upon a person with items on a desk

"Lets see 1 pair of flourescent pants (Rainbow pants), A pipe, a bow and arrow and a black muscle shirt, Changing room is over there" Said the nurse while pointing to a room with a curtain.

After he changed back he and Naruto left the Asylum

"So blondie why'd you let me go" Asked Drake.

"Well to answer truthfully I need help to kill someone." Said the blonde

"Fuck, don't tell me your like the uchiha kid."

"No he was an avenger, I'm just going to stop this guy from destroying the village." Naruto answered

"Oh, so how are we going to do this" asked Drake

"We need a mission to get to amegakure (hidden rain)" stated Naruto

"Ok but don't we havve to be ninja to get a mission"

Naruto smiled his foxy grin.

"Exactly, we need a kuonichi to enter the chunin exams" Said the blonde

"Does it have to be a girl?" whined Drake.

"Drake, are you sexist?"

"Yes why?"

"You might not want to be near Sakura, Temari, Tsunade, Anko, Kurenai. Tsume,Tsunade or ayame."

"What are they feminist."

"No they'll beat your ass."

"Sure, guys are not supposed to be pushed around by girls. You make the male race sick."

"Hey Naruto" Interjected a new voice

A girl with pink hair and a form fitting dress appeared.

"Hello Sakura-chan, this Drake" Said the jinchuuriki

"Hello Drake I'm Sakura Haruno."

Drake leaned over to Naruto and said in a loud whisper. "Naruto, why isn't she in the kitchen

Sakura twitched as a result to the sexist comment. Naruto walked away slowly.

"What did you just say?" Said Sakura in a deadly calm tone of voice.

'Hm, semms you didn't hear me, 'why aren't you in the kitchen.'

THE END BITCHES (CLIFFHANGER)

**What will Sakura do to Drake?**

**How will the chunin exams work out?**

**Will Drake survive?**

**Find out all this and more in the next chapter of T.M.U.E.T**


End file.
